Pokemon Trilogy part 1 BURIED FEELINGS
by The Lilty Warrior
Summary: Ash and Company get caught in a trap put on by Team Rocket - which backfires and ends up trapping both Team Rocket, Ash and Misty in an abandoned mine! Will Brock and Meowth have a truce long enough to get help and get a sick Ash medical attention in time
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** - All Pokemon characters in this fic are not created by me, and is used for personal enjoyment only! The only characters I created for this fic is Lucille and Caitlin Sparks..and the mysterious Tajiri! These characters appear in later parts. 

**Authors Note:** This was the first fic that I ever wrote and completed It took about a year to write and it was written while I was in High School. I believe 1999/2000. Please bear with any grammatical errors, I looked over it as best I could! I can say that my writing has improved since then! I went through to make corrections so pardon if I missed a couple! I am also getting used to this new editor thing on so pardon any flubs from that LOL

Also please note that I had this story on before under another authorname: Flamedramon girl. I decided to place it in my new account after my old one got deleted mysteriously.

**"Buried feelings" Part 1**  
written by: The Lilty Warrior

"What a nice evening Pikachu! Isn't the sky beautiful?" red-headed Misty asked the cute little yellow Pokemon walking beside her.

"Pi Pikachu Pichupi!" (It is beautiful Misty!) Pikachu replied happily.

Misty smiled, blue eyes sparkling. She looked at Brock, tall and dark-haired walking on her other side. He was a couple of years older than her, and preferred earth type Pokemon, while she liked water types. He was hopeless when it came to girls because he always got reduced to a drooling mumbling idiot! However, in his own quiet way he was the wisest of the group, and he was a good loyal friend.

"We should stop and set up camp soon. It's getting dark," Brock commented, stopping and looking at the darkening sky and his watch. "We gotta find a good spot to camp."

Misty made a face thinking of how she hated sleeping on the ground with all those disgusting bugs crawling around. She glanced around. There weren't any really good clearings in sight. "Ash!" Misty called behind her. "You coming or what?"

Pikachu bounded back down the path and walked beside its trainer and friend. "Pikapi, Pikachu?" (Ash, you all right?) it asked in a concerned tone. Ash Ketchum responded with an unconvincing nod. He was unusually quiet and withdrawn. He had his red Pokemon League cap pulled down low over his eyes. Misty and Brock walked over to him.

"You've been quiet lately. You OK?" Brock asked him. Ash clutched his stomach groaning quietly. Then he bolted away and threw up violently behind the nearest tree. "Uh, I'll take that as a no," Brock added.

"Ash must've caught something when we got stuck in the rain yesterday," Misty said, turning away. Brock nodded, removing his backpack.

"This place is as good as any to camp" he said. "We'll get to a town tomorrow and get Ash checked by a doctor-uh that's if the map is right that is." He took some pouches of powders and herbs out of his pack. "Pikachu, wanna help me make the fire? How about you getting me some starting twigs?" Brock asked Pikachu.

"Pi," (yup) it said, and it disappeared in the bushes.

Ash emerged from behind the tree, pale and fumbling in his pockets for a tissue. "Here Ash," Misty said, offering a Kleenex.

"Thanks," mumbled Ash as he took it and wiped his face and mouth shakily. "Sit here and rest," Misty said, looking at him worriedly. Ash sat on a log by the fire that Brock was setting up.

Pikachu came back with some bark and small twigs to start the fire. Brock had picked up some wood from around the area. In no time there was a comfy fire crackling. Brock had made a tripod, from three pieces of wood lashed together with rope, and he hung a pot filled with water that Misty got from a nearby stream. Pikachu stayed by Ash's side, offering its friend a comforting presence. Ash lay his hand on Pikachu's head and scratched its ears.

Brock, with Misty's help, made soup. He had some rice left over. Misty had some fruit to eat as well. Brock noticed that they really had to get food supplies when they reached the next town. "Ash, you want something to eat?" Misty asked him, offering him a piece of fruit. Ash turned slightly green. "No thanks, I'm not... hungry." He got out, fighting the nausea.

"Here, drink this Ash. It will calm your stomach," Brock said handing him a mug with a bitter smelling herb broth in it. Ash took it and sipped. "Blech," he choked, making a face. He forced it down and gave Brock the mug, noticing that his stomach was settling. "Where'd ya learn how to make that stuff?" he asked. Brock grinned.

"You'd be surprised how much you'd learn, taking care of a large family," he said.

Ash nodded. "What's in it?-uh wait a minute, I don't think I wanna know," he added quickly. Brock chuckled, grinning mischievously.

After a while it was dark, and the only light was the moon, stars and the fire. Misty spoke up, getting comfortable in her sleeping bag . "We should get to sleep guys, it's getting late, and we should get up bright and early if we want to get to the town by nightfall tomorrow".

Ash and Brock got out their sleeping bags as well. Brock extinguished the fire and grabbed a flashlight. He went over to Ash, who had settled into his sleeping bag. "You feeling better?" he asked him.

Ash was still pale, but he yawned and mumbled sleepily, "Yeah, whatever you put in.. that stuff.. made me.. very ss" Ash fell asleep in mid-sentence. Pikachu looked up at Brock with a finger to its mouth.

"Chu," it whispered. Then Pikachu curled up next to Ash's head and fell asleep. Brock made his way across to his sleeping bag, got settled and turned off his flashlight.

"Being a loser sucks," James said, slouching unhappily against a tree. He chucked a piece of bark into the camp fire where it sizzled and popped. His light purple shoulder length hair hung in his eyes.

"Yeah, here eat this," Jessie said, just as depressed. She tossed a muffin to James who ate it hungrily.

Jessie grabbed a brush and combed her long thick red hair. "We hardly have any food or money, and we still haven't caught that Pikachu!" she said, pouting. "Meeowth," a voice purred off to the side. It was Meowth, a cat Pokemon, curled up in a ball sleeping soundly. He was curled around his favorite ball of yarn and was making happy cat noises in his sleep.

"He's the only one around here that seems content," commented James, glancing over at the slumbering Meowth. Jessie sighed. "We have to think of a plan," she said. "The boss is getting very displeased with us. Every time we fail we are just digging our own graves." Jessie paused, eyes widening. "Dig? Dig! I got it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? what are you going on about?" asked James. Jessie practically jumped on top of him as she grabbed for his back pack. "Ouch! Watch it!" hollered James trying to shield himself with upraised arms.

"Where is that map?" Jessie asked, rummaging in his bag. "Aha!" She pulled it out triumphantly. "This better not be another one of your stupid 'dig a hole in the ground' traps," James grumbled. "They never work."

Jessie wacked James on the head with the map, then unrolled it, studying it with the aid of a flashlight. James crawled over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Hmm, uhh, there!" she said pointing. "An old mine?" James queried, scratching his head with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's en route to the town that those trainer brats are heading to. The road they are on will lead them straight to it," Jessie explained, a glint in her eye. James brightened, the lightbulb going on in his head. "Yes, and we'll set up a trap and get that Pikachu!" he said,grinning and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Jessie grinned back.

"Meeeowth!" Meowth yawned sleepily. "What are you two doing? It's late," he said, stretching. "Thinking of a plan, and we got one", James said triumphantly. Jessie nodded, gesturing to the map. She filled Meowth in on their idea and Meowth nodded approvingly. "Yeah,sounds good," he said. "I got thinking, and I got some ideas for a good trap. Here's what we'll do . . ."

The trio huddled together with the map spread out between them. They worked well into the night, and it was well after midnight when they finally turned in.

Misty yawned and opened her eyes. She could smell food and she was hungry. She sat up and saw Brock making breakfast. "G'morning Brock", she said cheerfully. "Hi Misty", Brock replied. "I'm just warming up the soup from last night. It's a good thing we'll be getting to the town later 'cause our food supplies are getting short."

Misty got up and put her sleeping bag away. "How's Ash?" she asked.

"He's still sleeping. I wanted to wake him up last so he can get extra rest. He needs it", Brock answered, stirring the pot. He stood up. "I'm going to wash up at the stream kay?" He then gathered up a wash cloth and soap and headed for the stream.

Misty looked in the pot. It wasn't even bubbling yet. Brock must've just got up too. He had a little fire going to heat the soup up. The small fire sputtered, then consumed a twig, slowly growing in size. She sat and combed her hair, than moved over to where Ash was sleeping. He was lying on his side with Pikachu curled up in his arm, both sleeping peacefully.

Ash was pale, but he seemed ok. He didn't have that greenish tinge like the night before. As she watched him, Misty suddenly had the weird urge to reach out and touch his hair. His jet black hair was sticking out all over the place in its usual fashion. She tentatively reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly very soft and light considering how thick it was.

Ash moved slightly and Misty jerked her hand away, hoping he hadn't noticed. Pikachu rolled over onto its back, stretched then yawned. It sat up rubbing its eyes, then it looked up at Misty. "Pikachu!"

Ash continued sleeping. Misty breathed an inward sigh of relief that he didn't notice her touching him. "Morning Pikachu," Misty said to the little Pokemon. She inwardly tried to shake her mind free of her memory of Ash's hair, and the pleasure it gave her to run her fingers through it. So soft...

"I see Pikachu's awake," said Brock, startling Misty. She hoped that she wasn't blushing. She didn't even hear Brock return from the stream.

"I'm going to wash up too. I'll be right back," Misty quickly said, grabbing her things and walking down towards the stream. Brock watched her go and looked at Pikachu. "Breakfast should be ready soon, you should wake Ash." He looked in the pot, which was bubbling nicely,then prepared another mug of broth for Ash to drink.

While Brock was taking care of breakfast, Pikachu shook Ash's shoulder. "Pikapi, Pikapi, Pikachu?" (Ash, Ash, getting up?) Ash groaned sleepily, and rolled on to his back. He opened his eyes and squinted in the sunlight. "Morning all ready?" he yawned.

"Pipichu ka Pikachu!" (Brock's making breakfast!) "Chu Pika Pika"(You should get up now!)

"I'm up, I'm up," Ash said smiling and patting Pikachu's head affectionately. He unzipped his sleeping bag and stood up, then groaned as his world tilted crazily. He swayed woozily on his feet and felt arms supporting him.

"Ash are you all right?"

"Pikapi!"(Ash!) cried Pikachu.

Ash shook his head to clear it. "I'm all right. I just got light headed for a second." He brushed Brock's arm away. "I'm fine, really".

"Here, you should drink more of this," Brock said, handing Ash another mug of broth. "It will help give you strength for the rest of the way". Ash took the mug and drank, making faces after each gulp. Misty came back and sat down. She was putting her hair into a sideways ponytail. "Ash, I see you're up. How are you feeling?"

Ash gave the empty mug to Brock. "Fine," he said flatly. He then walked quickly towards the stream. When he was out of earshot, Misty looked at Brock confused. "Was it something I said?" Brock shrugged. He gave Misty some soup and got some for himself. "I think he doesn't want us to let on that he's not feeling well," he said. Misty made a sound.

"Boys!" she said to herself. Brock caught her tone and smiled to himself knowingly. Pikachu sat with Misty while she ate.

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERS and Author's Notes are in first chapter :)**

**"Buried feelings" Part 2**  
written by: The Lilty Warrior

Ash splashed cold water onto his face. He felt like crap and his friends knew it. He got annoyed at himself. _Why do I have to be sick?_ he thought to himself. _I can't let this get me down! I have to get to the next city so I can get the next badge!_ Ash also didn't like being sick around Misty. Heck, he wanted to ask her out, not gross her out!

Ash quickly got that thought out of his head. He didn't want to blush and go back to camp with a red face. Even his Pokemon didn't know that he liked Misty. He kept it to himself. He stood up and brushed his black T-shirt off. There was pine needles on it from sleeping on the ground. He adjusted his Pokeball belt on his blue jeans and headed back to the camp.

Misty and Brock were having the rest of the soup. There was a bowl for him. Ash sat and grabbed his backpack. He took out some food for Pikachu and put some in a bowl for it. "Here ya go Pikachu," he said.

"Pika,"(Thanks,) Pikachu said eating, making satisfied "mmmm" noises between mouthfuls. "Pi Chu Kachu."(Wish I had ketchup.) Ash smiled.

"When we get to the town, I'll get a bottle for you," he said.

"Chaaa!" exclaimed Pikachu happily.

Ash ate his soup and nibbled on a biscuit. "How far is it to the town anyway?" he asked Brock.

Brock took out the map. "It's probably more than half a days walk. I'd say we'll get there around early evening. "

Misty finished her breakfast. "We should get moving then, it's almost 11."

The trio finished breakfast and cleaned up camp. After gathering their things, they headed off down the trail. The only sign that they were ever there was the flattened places where they slept, and the ashes from the fire.

The old mine was nothing special. It was about a hundred years old and hadn't been used in more than half that time. It smelled of death and decay, and the ancient support beams groaned with strain. Pebbles and stones fell from the ceiling, and dust permeated the stale air.

James sat near the shaft entrance up on the hill, hidden from view by trees and bushes. He was loading a tranquilizer gun and making sure all was in order. Jessie was sitting with him talking to Koffing and Ekans about the plan. Meowth was elsewhere, keeping watch.

"Now remember," Jessie was saying, "James will shoot the tranquilizer at Pikachu and when it goes down, Koffing, execute smokescreen, and Ekans, disorient them even more by doing tackle. During the confusion, Meowth and I will get away with Pikachu." She grinned evilly. _What an ingenious plan!_

James grinned as well. "Ooooh, this is gonna be good! The Boss will be very pleased with us! Maybe we'll even get a raise!" James's voice rose in pitch as he thought about how much money he would be wallowing in.

"Yeah," Jessie added dreamily.

"Quit dreaming you guys! They're just down the road!" Meowth said, breaking them out of their reverie. He clambered up the steep incline towards them. "C'mon! get into position!" James grumbled to himself then got into position 'sniper' style. Jessie and Meowth crouched, and Koffing and Ekans readied themselves for the attack.

Brock, Misty, and Ash walked down the path. Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder. Ash stopped wearily and leaned against a tree. He was pale, yet he was flushed. Brock knew at just a glance that Ash had a nasty fever. Gee, this is strange, He thought. Usually he and Misty are fighting every 5 minutes!

"Maybe we should stop for a rest," Misty said, glancing at Ash.

"Yeah," Brock added. They were in a clearing next to a steep hill. An old mining shaft was in the side of the hill, and there was old carts with rocks in them rusting next to the entrance.

Brock sat on top of a boulder and took out his map. Misty sat behind him and dug in her bag for a water bottle. Ash slumped on the ground leaning on the boulder, oddly silent. "Here Ash," Misty said, handing him some water. Ash drank gratefully. Misty also shared some with Brock and Pikachu.

After its drink, Pikachu jumped on to Brock's shoulder and looked at the map. Brock grinned and gave it an ear scratch. Pikachu leaned into Brock's hand happily and almost fell off his shoulder, its face in pure bliss. It was totally unaware that it was being watched.

"Got ya!", murmured James, aiming the tranquilizer gun. It was designed to shoot silently so Pikachu and the trainers wouldn't hear a thing.

"Are you gonna shoot or what?" whispered Jessie.

"Shhh!" hissed Meowth. "Get ready."

James aimed at the perfectly exposed Pikachu on the rock trainer's shoulder and fired. At the exact moment of firing, Pikachu hopped off the trainer, and the small dart embedded itself in the trainer's neck.

"Darn it! You got the rock trainer instead!" whispered Jessie vehemently.

"But it-!" James protested. He started waving his arms frantically, trying to explain, and Jessie hauled off and cuffed him in the back of the head.

"YEEOWCH!"

"Shut it you two!" Meowth interrupted. "Time for plan B now move it!"

The three stealthily moved off the hill, their Pokemon right behind.

Brock's head snapped up when he felt a sudden sting on his neck. He figured it was a bug bite and looked at the map again. Suddenly, his vision started to blur and he felt groggy. "What the-?" he slurred.

"Brock, what's wrong?" Misty asked, alarmed. Brock swayed, trying to speak, but all that came out was a groan. The map fell from his hands and he fell off the boulder to the ground face first.

"BROCK!" both Misty and Ash exclaimed in horror. They ran over to him and shook him, attempting to wake him. Pikachu was darting around nervously. It could sense that something wasn't right. "Ash, help me roll him over," Misty said. The two of them rolled the unconscious Brock onto his back. He didn't look sick, he looked like he was sleeping.

Misty bent down, her cheek almost touching his mouth. "He's still breathing," she said, relieved. " I think he's sleeping". Pikachu sat next to Brock's head. Its ear twitched as it noticed something on Brock's neck. "Pikapi, Pikachu chu?"(Ash, what's that?)

Ash looked where Pikachu was pointing. "Hey!" he said as he pulled a small object from Brock's neck. "Misty, what's this?"

Misty took it, and looked. "It looks like a tranquilizer dart," she said. "Why would someone shoot a tranquilizer dart at Brock?"

"I have a feeling that this dart wasn't meant for Brock," Ash said, looking around suspiciously. Pikachu made a gasp sound and seemed to shrink as it crouched down close to the ground. "Pi ka chu pi"(It was for me), it whispered frightened, ears flat on its head. Ash bent down and wrapped his arms around Pikachu protectively.

Misty had just arranged Brock in a more comfortable position with his green vest under his head, (she had Ash help her take it off him), when all of a sudden a choking dark cloud engulfed them. Ash grabbed Pikachu, coughing. He felt woozy enough all ready, he didn't need this!

"ASH!" he heard Misty cry out. Then he heard a thump as she hit the ground.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled, very angry at whoever would dare hurt her. He was suddenly kicked viciously in the groin, and he fell to the ground curled up and in a world of hurt. He had dropped Pikachu, and he heard it shriek as he saw a shadowy figure snatch it up in something. It didn't even have a chance to zap its assailant. Ash couldn't see, and he was gasping for breath.

Misty heard laugher as the smoke cleared. She saw Ash curled up a few feet away, holding himself in pain.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"

Misty groaned inwardly. I should've known it was Team Rocket!

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie and James were standing at the entrance of the mine triumphantly. Jessie was holding a rubber bag. In it struggled Pikachu. There was no sign of their Pokemon, or Meowth.

"Jessie!"  
"James!"

Misty struggled to a standing position, holding her side. She had been shoved roughly onto the boulder and knocked to the ground. Ash had painfully gotten to his knees and was glaring at Team Rocket. He was trembling. Misty couldn't tell if it was pain or fury.

"Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Jessie, and James looked at each other. "Now lets get out of here", they shouted. They turned tail and ran into the mineshaft. Ash got to his feet painfully. "We..have..to..follow..them!" he panted. He proceeded to limp hastily into the mineshaft.

"ASH! Wait up!" Misty yelled. She glanced at the sleeping Brock, grabbed her bag, and ran after Ash into the mineshaft.

Jessie and James ran down the damp dark mining shaft. Jessie grabbed a talk radio from her waist with her free hand, and turned it on. "Meowth, are the charges ready?" she yelled into it.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast!" Meowth's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Don't press the button until we're safely out, got it?" Jessie reminded Meowth nervously.

"Got it! Now hurry!" Meowth urged. The speaker went silent.

"Here James, carry the rodent," Jessie said handing James the squirming rubber bag. "We gotta get out of here so Meowth can blow the charges!"

Ash stumbled along the main shaft, trying to catch up to Team Rocket. Misty was right behind. He kept thinking about Pikachu._ I have to save it! Pikachu's one of my best friends!_ He was starting to feel light headed and he was cold, the dampness was getting to him. He could see in the far distance, up the shaft, the two Pokemon thieves getting away. He pushed himself to go faster, trying to ignore the discomfort.

Outside of the rear shaft, Meowth sat waiting at a safe viewing distance with Koffing and Ekans. He held a small remote detonator that would set off the mild explosives at the front and rear shaft entrances so that they would seal. An outburst suddenly broke out behind him. Ekans and Koffing were getting into an argument about whose master was going to get a bigger raise, and which of them the Boss was going to spoil more.

"Will you guys quit it?" Meowth hissed at them. They were silent for about two seconds then they started bickering and tackling each other. Meowth got wacked from behind by Ekans's tail, and he fell forward onto the remote detonator. The button clicked. He didn't even have time to shout a warning. The charges blew, triggering an enormous landslide.

"C'mon James! We're almost there!" Jessie said. The exit was just ahead.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" James huffed. He suddenly tripped on a rock and he fell, the rubber bag slipped from his grasp. Pikachu burst out with a flurry of limbs and tail and was gone.

"CRAP!" Jessie screamed. At that moment, Hell broke loose.

Pikachu ran back down the shaft, looking for its master and friend. It was dark and hard to see. Not knowing were it was going, it took an alternate passage, just as Ash and Misty ran by. Pikachu saw a light and it headed toward it at a dead run. All of a sudden, an explosion shook the place. Debris started falling everywhere and the whole mine trembled. Pikachu dodged every which way and flew through the opening just as a huge boulder and landslide debris blocked the entrance. Pikachu had the sensation of heavy rocks falling on it, and it curled up in a ball, its body throbbing with dull pain, waiting to be crushed.

Ash and Misty was heading towards the exit after Team Rocket when explosions shook the mine. They fell to the ground because of the shock and they screamed as the ceiling caved in around them. Ash and Misty looked at each other for a horrifying second. Then at the last second, Ash leaped at Misty and grabbed her so that they wouldn't be separated.

To make things worse, the floor gave way, and they tumbled, having the brief sensation of falling. Then everything went black.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMERS and Author's Notes are in first chapter :)**

**"Buried feelings" Part 3**  
written by: The Lilty Warrior

Brock groaned. He had a pounding headache and his arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton. He finally opened his eyes a crack. "Uhhhh, what the heck just happened?" he croaked groggily. He opened his eyes fully, and looked around. He was lying on his back with his green vest under his head. His backpack was next to him and the map was were he had dropped it.

"Ash? Misty?" he called. No answer. He sat up rubbing his neck. He noticed a small dart on the ground next to him and he picked it up. "Wha?-", he muttered, not clueing in. "Where did this come from?"

Brock got to his feet and what he saw on the other side of the boulder shocked him, his face paled. The mine-shaft was gone and in its place was a huge mound of boulders. Brock's jaw dropped, in silent horror. The whole area was destroyed. He suddenly realized that he would've been history if he hadn't been behind that boulder. Brock saw a flash of yellow and he ran over to it. It was Pikachu,half buried. It looked banged up; its fur matted and tangled.

"Pikachu!" Brock exclaimed in dismay. He quickly cleared away the rubble and gently picked up the injured pokemon. He went over to his backpack and got out a small bottle of Pokemon Super Potion. He sprayed the solution on Pikachu and rubbed it into its fur. When Brock was almost done, Pikachu began to stir.

"Pi...PI!"it jerked awake.

"Hang on there Pikachu, you're safe now," Brock said comfortingly. He stroked its back, smoothing its fur attempting to calm it. Pikachu calmed down and relaxed once it realized it was safe with Brock.

"Pi Pi Chu, Pikachu Pika Pika!" it said gratefully. Then Pikachu gazed at the destroyed mine, worry and sadness on its cute features.

"Pikachu, what happened?" Brock asked. "Where's Ash and Misty?"

At this, Pikachu burst into a rapid string of syllables flailing its little hands frantically. It was clearly very distressed.

"Whoa, slow down! I don't understand!" Brock said softly, raising his hands in a calming gesture. It took a few minutes, but Brock was able to get an idea what went on through Pikachu's hand signals and movements. "Team Rocket?" He exclaimed. He looked at the wrecked mine entrance. "So Ash and Misty are trapped in there?" he asked in a whisper, his heart leaping in his throat. Pikachu, exhausted, nodded sadly. It looked like its heart was breaking. It walked a couple of steps, and collapsed in despair.

"PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIII!" Pikachu wailed pitifully, its face wet with its tears. Its wail echoed shrilly as it suddenly crackled with electricity. The highly charged lightning leaped and bounded on the boulders and debris but did nothing. Its electricity gone, Pikachu curled up in a ball and cried, its cries sounding like a small child. Brock held the sobbing pokemon until it fell asleep.

Elsewhere...

Meowth was dumbfounded, along with Ekans and Koffing. Ekans and Koffing were silent, guilty, and ashamed. Their masters were trapped. It was their fault.

Meowth broke the silence. "We can't get'em out by ourselves." he said, getting up from were he had fallen. "We gotta find the rock trainer for help." He didn't want to team up with the former Pokemon gym leader but he felt there was no choice in the matter.

"Koff koff koffing," (It should be easy to find him) Koffing spoke up hopefully.

"Ek ek ekans ekans," (That tranquilizer knocked him out good) hissed Ekans.

"Yeah, but that tranquilizer was meant for a small sized Pokemon, not a human. The tranquilizer should only work for about 10 minutes at most," Meowth said, brushing himself off. "Lets move it, he could be gone by now." The three Pokemon hurried off into the bushes.

In the Mines...

Misty painfully came back to the world of consciousness. She tried to move but it was too painful. Something was on top of her but she was to groggy to realize what it was. It was pitch black and she could hear water not far from her. Misty felt a pang of fear. _Is the place flooding?_ She thought, thinking that she had to find her lantern.

She groped around and she suddenly realized it was Ash on top of her. Misty could tell by his breathing that he wasn't awake. She turned her head to the side.

"Ash, ASH.. wake up!" she whispered into his ear. No response. Misty awkwardly took off his backpack, and put it beside them. Then she put a hand behind Ash's head, and another around his waist. She rolled slowly until he was underneath her. He was very warm and he shivered beneath her.

Misty spread her arms and felt around for her backpack. She grabbed it and rummaged around in it for her lantern. She found it to her relief. It was a small battery operated one with a string to hang it with. Misty turned it on and squinted in the sudden brightness. Once she got used to the light, she got a look around at her surroundings.

They were in a small sized cavern. Misty had room to get off Ash so she crawled off of him. She was able to sit up but standing up was out of the question. About a meter and a half away from their feet, there was a natural underground spring. It flowed in and out of the cavern through underground tunnels. The cavern they were in had a natural bowl-like impression so the spring formed a pool at the end of the cavern.

Misty looked up at the blocked ceiling, dismayed. _I hope Brock's OK_, she thought. _He's our only hope_. A sound broke her from her thoughts. Ash was waking up. He moaned and his eyes opened a little. They were feverishly bright and his face was flushed.

"Misty...where are we?" he half whispered. Misty bent down over him.

"We're trapped," she said trying to keep her fear out of her voice. "Brock is our only hope. He will go to the village and get help."

Ash blinked groggily. "Pikachu?" he barely whispered. Misty shook her head sadly.

"I... I don't know," she finally answered. Ash looked away, a tear ran down his cheek. "I...I shouldn't have dropped it, i-it's all my fault!" His voice trembled.

Misty placed both her hands on either side of Ash's face and stared at him in the eyes intently.

"Ash Ketchum it is NOT your fault." She could feel his silent hot tears beneath her fingers. "I'm sure Pikachu's all right. I bet it escaped Team Rocket and is now with Brock getting help. Don't give up!"

Ash didn't say a word but he had calmed somewhat. His eyes drifted shut and he fell into a restless sleep. Misty took off his hat and jacket and took out her sleeping bag and wrapped him up in it. He was shivering and his fever was seeming to worsen.

_Oh Brock_, Misty thought worriedly, _Please hurry..._

Jessie woke to the sound of someone whimpering. It was pitch black and she didn't know what was going on. Then she remembered that she and James were trapped in the mine when the charges blew early. _What the heck was Meowth doing!_ she thought to herself. She fumbled around in the dark. "James? Are you hurt?" The whimpering stopped but she could hear shaky breathing.

Jessie felt around and her fingers brushed a leg. She crawled over and examined James by touch to see if anything was broken. "James? What's wrong?" James jerked at the sound of his name.

"J...Jess..," was all he got out. He sounded terrified.

"James, what's the matter?" Jessie asked him. "You're not acting yourself." She groped for her flashlight, found it, and turned it on. James was on his back, white as a sheet, and in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. His hands were at his throat like he couldn't breathe.

"Snap out of it!" Jessie hollered. She drew back her hand to wack him one but something clicked in her mind. Her arm lowered and her expression softened. "You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

James looked at her for a moment and nodded. "G...good guess," he said shakily. Jessie remembered back when they were trapped on the St. Ann and now she realized why James was so frightened. James squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his hair in his fists. "I can't stand it! We're buried alive! We're gonna DIE!" he screamed.

Jessie blinked in amazement. It was very unnerving to see James in this state. She grabbed his hands and forced them down to his sides. She bent over him.

"We are NOT going to die. Meowth is not going to leave us here. He will get help," Jessie said slowly and sternly. James nodded slightly. Jessie thought of something. "James close your eyes." James looked up at her with an interesting expression that was a cross between curiosity, and fear. He did as he was told and closed his eyes.

What's she gonna do, kiss me? He chuckled mentally at the thought.

"Now think of an open field."

"Wha-?" James stammered.

"I know it sounds stupid, just DO it!"

After a few minutes, James seemed to relax slightly, and his breathing slowed. Jessie sat up with a hand on his arm. "Just keep your eyes closed and think of that image," she said calmly. James didn't respond. He had fallen asleep. Jessie sighed. She aimed her flashlight around and took in their surroundings.

They were completely sealed in a large room sized cavern. There was an underground river flowing from on end to the other through underground tunnels. There was enough room to stand so Jessie started to explore the area, looking for a way out.

Meanwhile...

Brock wiped the sweat off his brow. He had been trying unsuccessfully to clear away rubble, attempting to find his friends. His rock pokemon, Geodude and Onix, weren't having any luck either. Pikachu was off to the side, sleeping in Brock's vest. Brock finally called his pokemon back, and was putting away his pokeballs when he heard a rustling sound behind him.

Meowth came into the clearing followed by Ekans and Koffing. Brock stormed up to Meowth, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and picked him up to face level. He was furious.

"You trapped my _friend_s in there!" he roared. "And you are going to help get them out _or ELSE!_"

Meowth was stunned for a fraction of a second. Out of instinct, he unsheathed his claws and raked them across the rock trainer's face, hard. Brock yelled and dropped Meowth roughly, and clutched his face.

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm not here to fight, I need you to listen!" Meowth yelled at the tall angry rock trainer who was now glowering at him. He had very deep claw marks on each cheek; trickles of blood making their way down one cheek, down his jawline and neck. The other cheek didn't look good either. Meowth had'nt realized how deep he had cut. He hadn't meant to. He didn't know that the usually soft spoken trainer could get so angry! He was very intimidating when he was ticked off!

Brock broke his thoughts. "Well? What do you want? You only got a few seconds before I smash your face in," he snapped, balling his hands into fists. Ekans and Koffing who had been silent, made low menacing sounds. Meowth signaled them to stay put with a wave of his paw.

"My team mates are stuck in there as well and I was going to ask you to help me get them out," Meowth said glancing at Brock slyly out of the corner of his eyes. "Since your friends are trapped too, I figured we can come up with a temporary agreement."

Brock crossed his arms, and thought for a moment. He didn't want to help Meowth, but in a way he had no choice. He needed all the help he could get. The more time he wasted, the more danger Ash and Misty could be in. He had to get to the town as soon as possible.

Brock got down on one knee to talk to Meowth. "I'll agree to your idea, but-" He paused eyes narrowing."-if you pull anything..."

"Jeez! I get the idea! Now shake on it," Meowth said sticking his paw out. Brock grabbed it a little too firmly, shaking it, making the temporary truce official. He stood up. "We have to get to the town and get help, we can't dig them out by ourselves," Brock said, gathering his things. He held the sleeping Pikachu in his arms. He quickly showed Meowth the way on the map and than set off towards the town at a fast pace. Meowth, Koffing and Ekans rushed to catch up.

In the Mines...

Misty jerked awake. How much time had passed? It was pitch black. She had turned off her lantern so she wouldn't waste any batteries, and curled up with Ash in her sleeping bag to keep warm. She must have fallen asleep.

Ash was shivering against her and he was damp with perspiration. Misty silently willed the fever to break. _C'mon Ash! Fight it!_

He started murmuring something, and he moved slightly, moaning softly. Misty reached for her lantern, and turned it on. Ash's eyes were opened slightly, but they were unfocused. His face glistened with sweat, and his hair was plastered to his forehead, sticking out in some places. He was delirious.

_Oh God_, Misty thought. _What should I do?_ Ash spoke louder, voice slurred slightly. He kept on repeating the same words over and over. Misty realized that he was calling for his Mother. His voice was small and was getting more and more distressed.

Misty nervously stroked his hair, and shyly kissed him on the forehead. "I'm here," she said gently, pretending to be his Mother to calm him.

Ash quieted at her touch. "When is Daddy coming home?" he asked tearfully. He sounded like a small child. Misty was at a loss for words. Ash never really talked about his family and she never met his Mother.

"Everything will be all right," she said softly, stroking his face. To Misty's surprise Ash suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged himself to her firmly. Misty slowly did likewise.

"I wish Daddy was here," Ash sniffled. Then he started to cry into her shoulder. Misty had never heard Ash cry before. She held the softly sobbing young trainer in her arms, rocking slightly. Ash wept, and every once in a while he would cry out for his Father. After what seemed like a long time, Ash's quiet sobs changed to small whimpering sounds, then silence. His grip on her was more relaxed, but his arms were still wrapped around her snugly.

Misty sighed. _I wonder if Ash will remember this when he gets better?_ She thought. She looked at Ash who was now sleeping, his breathing slow and relaxed. She could tell he would sleep for a while. She gently unwrapped herself from him and sat up. She watched the water at the end of the cavern. Then, Misty got an idea.

She got her bag, and grabbed one of her Pokeballs. She tossed it towards the underground river. "C'mon out Goldeen!"she said quietly so she wouldn't wake Ash. With a flash of light, Goldeen appeared from the Pokeball into the water. Misty caught the Pokeball as it bounced back to her. Goldeen was a water Pokemon, that resembled a frilly fish with a horn on its head.

"Goldeen, try and find a possible way out," Misty instructed her Pokemon.

"Goldeen!"(no problem) it said, with a swish of its tail as it disappeared into the depths. Misty sat back. _I hope this works_, she thought. She glanced at Ash worriedly. Ash's time could be running out.

Elsewhere in another part of the Mine...

Jessie kicked a rock, frustrated. She had searched every nook and cranny of the cavern and still found no way out. She had no idea how much time had passed, but it must have been a few hours. She sat at the bank of the underground river and stared into the water unhappily.

Suddenly she felt a trembling hand rest on her shoulder. Jessie jumped slightly. James jumped too, reacting to her. "Oh James. You only startled me, that's all," Jessie said, absently running her fingers through the water. She had taken her gloves off. James sat watching her. He was pale and silent, and was trembling slightly. Jessie figured that his claustrophobia was driving him nuts.

"Sorry," he said quietly. Jessie waved her hand.

"It's no big deal." She looked at him. "How are you holding out?"

"I've been better," James whispered, shrugging his shoulders. Jessie looked into the water. For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of gold in the water. It moved and was gone. "What was that?" she wondered aloud._ It looked like a fish_, she thought.

"What is it?" James asked, looking around nervously.

"I'm not sure," replied Jessie. "I think it was some kind of fish", Her eyes widened and she pointed. "Look over there!" James followed her finger and saw a frilly finned fish looking at them from the water at the end of the cavern.

"It's a Goldeen!" he exclaimed, surprised.

Jessie blinked. "It is a Goldeen! I bet it belongs to that water trainer, Misty!"

"Why do you think that?" James inquired. "It could be wild."

"I don't think so . . . Goldeen don't live in caves," Jessie replied.

While they were talking, the Goldeen swam off and disappeared. Jessie saw it go and scowled. "Now we'll never know where it came from," she grumbled. James slumped against a pile of rocks that were located on one side of the cavern. He put his heads between his knees. Jessie thought for a moment. _The underground river the Goldeen was in flows to the other side of these rocks! Maybe..._

She went over to James and started moving rocks and dirt. "What are you doing?" James asked her gloomily. "We're solidly buried." His face had the look of defeat.

"Maybe not," Jessie said. "This could be our ticket out of here!" She had a little of the old Jessie coming back into her voice. "Now help me will you?" James knelt next to her and helped her move the rocks and dirt.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" he muttered under his breath.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** In this part I introduce Lucille, Caitlin and Tajiri. I made up these characters. All others were created by the Pokemon people. **All Disclaimers and important A/N's in first chapter. :)**

**"Buried Feelings" Part 4**  
written by: The Lilty Warrior

"C'mon, give us a break will ya?" Meowth complained.

"Ekans, Ekans!"

"Koffing, Koff!"

Brock slowed his pace to a stop. He turned impatiently and watched the three exhausted Pokemon make their way towards him. It was around 5 pm. and they had been travelling at a brisk pace for the last few hours. Brock had to admit they needed a break but he just had to keep going. Pikachu was awake, but listless on his shoulder.

Brock looked at his map again. "It shouldn't be much farther", he said. Ekans, and Koffing suddenly burst out loudly in complaining tones. Meowth translated that they were tired and wanted to rest. They weren't used to being out of their Pokeballs for so long. Brock sighed and reached for two spare pokeballs that he had in his pocket. "Here", he said. "These are empty. You can rest in these."

The two Pokemon stared at the Pokeballs and at each other, uncertainly.

"I know these aren't your own Pokeballs, but they will have to do until we get your Masters out of this mess." Brock said holding out the Pokeballs.

Koffing and Ekans nodded and with a flash of red light, disappeared into the Pokeballs. Brocked shoved them back in his pocket and started moving. "Lets go", He said, "we wasted enough time". Meowth scrambled to catch up to him.

An hour and a half passed. Brock finally stopped for a break. He was ready to collapse, and his face was burning hotly from Meowth's attack. He and Meowth shared the last of his food rations, and quickly got moving again.

The weather was taking a bad turn for the worse, and it started to downpour. It was also getting windy, cold and dark. Every once and a while lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the distance. Brock was getting worried. "We should've reached the town by now", He said, holding Pikachu close in his arms, in an attempt to keep the shivering Pokemon warm.

Meowth slumped down on all fours, exhausted. "I dont know how much more of this I can take", he gasped. "Are you sure we aren't lost?"

Brock studied the map with a flashlight. "According to this, we should be near a main road that leads right to the town." He looked around. "I don't see one." He cursed under his breath. Meowth lowered his head onto his paws in hopelessnes.

"I can't stand this!" The cat Pokemon finally said. "I'm cold, and I'm wet and_ I hate thunderstorms!_" As if to accentuate his comment, the sky lit up and there was a loud crack of thunder.

Pikachu leaped from Brock's arms and spoke to Meowth in a scolding tone. Meowth looked at the ground guiltily. Brock didn't understand what Pikachu said, but he got a vague idea. "Stop complaining." He said. "I don't like the weather either but we have to keep moving. The main road could be just around the corner."

Brock started walking down the narrow path, Meowth and Pikachu following close behind. Finally, Brock pushed aside some thick bushes and came to the end of an old rope bridge.

Pikachu brightened and pointed excitedly. "Pipichu, ka ka ka pikachupi!"

Brock looked at Meowth questioningly. "What did Pikachu say?" He asked.

Meowth looked at Pikachu for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Pi!"

"Pikachu says that looks like the main road on the other side of the bridge", Meowth said to Brock. "Maybe we aren't lost after all!"

Brock looked at the map again. After a moment he started walking across the bridge. It groaned ominously. Brock paused and it held. He breathed a sigh of relief. "C'mon!" He called back. Pikachu and Meowth followed slowly. The bridge groaned and swayed. It was worse with the strong winds. Brock barely could keep his balance. When he was close to the other end of the bridge, he looked back at Pikachu and Meowth, who were making their way across on all fours, hanging on for dear life.

"Its all right! You can make it!" Brock called back encouragingly. Brock took another step. "The bridge will hold, it's perfectly sa-_AAAIIIIIIIIIEEE!_"

Brock cried out in mid-sentence as his foot fell through the bottom of the bridge. He lost his balance and the map and flashlight flew out of his hands and were whisked away in the wind. The rotting planks couldn't take the stress of his body slamming on them and he fell all the way through.

Meowth and Pikachu scrambled to the hole in the bridge, horrified.

"_PIPICHUUUUU!_" Pikachu screamed.

"Brock! Say something!" Meowth called into the darkness. No answer. Just the pounding rain, rumbling thunder and howling wind. Pikachu wailed in despair. The Pokemon was so distressed that Meowth had trouble understanding it. All he caught was something like "No! Not again!" Or "My friends are all gone!"

Meowth looked at Pikachu. "Don't worry, he should be fine. Jessie and James fall into holes all the time and they're always fine!" He said.

Pikachu glared and made an annoyed hissing sound, then scampered to the other side of the bridge. Meowth looked through the hole again. He could barely make out a shape near the bottom of the ravine. What he could see wasn't moving. He made his way to the other side of the bridge. With sinking hearts, Pikachu and Meowth made their way down to the unmoving Pokemon trainer.

In the Mines...

Ash's condition was worsening. His fever was so bad he radiated with heat. He wasn't even shivering anymore. Misty knew that if she didn't cool down Ash soon, he would be a gonner.While Ash slept, Misty quickly changed into her bathing suit and she stripped Ash down to his boxers. She moved Ash to the pool of the underground spring, and she cradled him in her arms and slowly lowered herself into the cool spring.Ash gasped as his body made contact with the cold water. He shivered and moaned softly.

"Shhhh. It will be all right," Misty whispered. She cupped some water in her hand and ran it down his face and hair.

Ash opened his eyes a little. "M...Misty?" His voice was barely a whisper. "I'm so scared".

Misty held him close. "Brock should be at the town by now, and will be soon here with some help." She said hopefully.

Ash looked at Misty, his fevered eyes focusing on her. "If...I don't make it, please take good care of my Pokemon...and Pikachu." His voice trembled.

Misty fought tears. "Ash, don't talk like that. You're going to get better!"

Ash's eyes drifted shut. "S...sorry about...your bike", he murmured.

Misty wept quietly. _I must not lose hope!_ She thought. _Ash is going to make it!_

Suddenly, Goldeen returned with a small splash. She told Misty about Team Rocket trapped in a nearby cavern. She also regretfully told her that there was no safe way out through the underground river system. Misty called Goldeen back into her pokeball after thanking her, and sank into despair.

Back at the Bridge...

The banks of the ravine were slippery and muddy. Pikachu and Meowth were covered in mud by the time they reached Brock.The young trainer was semi-concious and was moaning in pain. He was sprawled near the bottom of the ravine, covered in mud. The small stream at the bottom of the ravine would no doubt become a torrentous river soon because of the rain. Meowth knew that Brock would have to get out of there or he'll drown.

Pikachu scampered and slid over to Brock and nuzzled his face. "Pipichuuu", it said softly.

Brock lifted his head slightly and plopped back into the mud with a groan. He looked like he had had a bad tumble and he had hit some of the large rocks on the way down the side of the ravine. Meowth saw as he got closer, that the trainer's face was covered in blood. He looked pretty banged up.

Brock rolled onto his side, his face in a grimace of pain. "Have...to...keep...going" He gasped. He could taste blood in his mouth and he spat. He must've bit his lip on impact. He struggled to stand and cried out as he fell to his knees. "My ankle...I think it's sprained" He said finally after examining it. He got up again and stayed on hs feet, wincing and holding his side.

"We gotta get out of here Brock. This place is gonna flood!" Meowth said, starting up the slippery incline. Brock nodded and proceeded to crawl up the side of the ravine. It seemed to take forever and the mud was very slippery. Brock's body was throbbing with pain, but despite all this, he made it to the top at the side of the main road.

Brock lay on the side of the road for a few minutes, gathering strength. Than he staggered to his feet. He found a sturdy stick to lean on, and started to hobble down the road. Pikachu and Meowth walked on either side of him. Once in a while, Pikachu would offer words of encouragement.

Brock's face set into an expression of determination. I have to get to that town! I have to! He also remembered that he had lost his flashlight and map. He sighed. I hope we're going the right way...

Back in the Mines...

Misty had totally lost track of time. Ash was lying limp in her arms and it felt like years had gone by. She was lonely, cold and scared. The situation seemed hopeless. A while ago, she had released her Pokemon for company and let them swim around in the water. Then one by one, they went back into their Pokeballs. Misty rummaged around in her bag with one hand while she held Ash. She found an apple and a little pocket knife. She carefully lay Ash along the side of the pool so that his head was above water. Misty then cut up the apple into small pieces and cuddled next to Ash, holding his head above water. "Ash?" She shook him a little. Ash stirred, and murmured softly.

"Ash, you have to eat or drink something," Misty said urgently. She held a little piece of apple to his lips. Ash's eyelids fluttered and his head moved to the side. "Well, you'll just have to drink then", Misty said softly. She cupped water in her hand and trickled it over his lips, trying to coax him to drink. The water flowed down his chin, but he didn't drink.

Misty thought for a moment. The only way I can think of to make him drink is...She blushed. She knew she had to do this. She bent down and drew water into her mouth, and before she could have second thoughts, she pressed her lips to his and released the water into his mouth.

Ash responded immediately, drinking the water with a gentle sucking motion. Misty pulled away, pulse racing. _I can't believe I just did that!_ She thought. Ash's mouth moved slightly like he wanted some more water, and Misty gave him a couple of more mouthfulls.

After he had had enouph to drink, Ash's head fell back with a contented sigh, and settled into a deep sleep. Misty gazed at his face, a little afraid and confused at the strange feelings flowing through her.

The sound of tumbling rocks made her whirl around in alarm. The wall of loosely piled rocks was shifting and tumbling down into the cavern. Suddenly a black gloved fist punched through and jerked back out of sight.

"Yeeowch! My knuckles!"

"Stop complaining James! We made it through!"

Misty could'nt believe her ears. _Team Rocket!_ She couldn't decide wether to be ecstatic for finally having company, or angry at them for causing this mess in the first place.

Some more rocks fell as James' head poked through the hole he made. He looked around and spotted Misty.

"What do you see?" Misty heard Jessie ask.

"Hey Misty! Uh...your name is Misty isn't it?" James asked.

Another hand poked through the hole and wacked him upside the head and pulled him back by the shirt collar. "Let me do the talking!" Jessie said shoving her head through the hole looking at Misty. James could be heard grumbling to himself behind her.

"Misty, is there a way out of here on this side?" Jessie asked hopefully.

Misty shook her head. "Nope", she sighed. "I suppose then that there's no way out on your side either then right?"

Jessie's hopeful expression fell and she slumped, her face resting on the dirt. _What should she do?_ She hated the idea of hanging out with one of the brats but they were trapped and had no choice. Jessie, with James' help, dug the rest of the way through and crawled into Misty's small cavern.

Misty got out of the water and laid Ash on a blanket. She covered him in a towel. She watched Team Rocket warily as they made themselves comfortable. Misty saw that they were scuffed up, bruised, and covered in dirt.

The three of them sat, staring at each other uneasily. Jessie broke the silence. "What's wrong with the twe...I mean kid?"

"His name is Ash." Misty said indignantly. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He has a bad fever, and its not breaking. I've tried everything!" Her voice got quiet. "If he doesn't get medical help soon he...could". She broke off, unable to say more.

Jessie and James looked at each other silently. They suddenly felt sorry for the water trainer and her friend but they couldn't do anything to help them.

James perked up. "Didn't the rock trainer stay out of the mine?" he asked.

Misty shot him a look. "Brock had no choice, he was unconcious because of your tranquiliser dart!"

James looked at the ground looking sorry for himself. Jessie spoke up. "I'm sure that he went for help. I know Meowth, Koffing and Ekans wouldn't leave us down here either. Someone will come for us. I know it". She said.

No one said anything else for a while. Misty held Ash's hand, willing him to hang on.

Somewhere on an old dirt road...

Brock stumbled and collapsed into the mud. He had been fighting excruciating pain, trudging through the storm for the past hour. At least it felt like an hour. Brock had no sense of time. He had succeeded in half crawling up a really steep hill, following the main road, when he finally couldn't go any further. He lay sprawled on the side of the road at the top of the hill, chest heaving and lungs burning. Try as he might, his body didn't want to move.

Meowth watched as Pikachu nuzzled Brocks head. "Pipichu. Ka ka piikachu", It said encouragingly. Meowth translated. "It said that you can do it, we're almost there."

Brock shook his head, unable to speak. His face was twisted in pain and shame. "I failed!" He gasped. "Can't...go...on!" His face rested in the mud. Pikachu saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Chuuuu", Pikachu murmered softly. It leaned towards Brock's face and licked the tear off of his cheek. It then curled up next to Brock's head and snuggled close, offering a little warmth from its small body.

A corner of Brock's mouth went up in a tiny smile as he looked at Pikachu. It saddened him that he didn't even have the energy to lift his arm up to give Pikachu an ear scratch. Pikachu looked at Brock with its big brown eyes and nodded in understanding. It knew.

Meanwhile, Meowth had been peering into the darkness, trying to see anything interesting. The hill was high. Perhaps the town would be visible from this height. There..was that a light? Sure enouph, he spotted some lights in the distance. "Pikachu, Brock, I think I spotted the town!" Meowth said excitedly. Pikachu perked up but there was no response from Brock. Meowth went over and saw that Brock's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Pipichu pika pikachuu" (Brock fell asleep) Pikachu said worridly. "Pika kaka Chu" (I could'nt keep him awake)

Meowth thought for a moment. "We got to get to that town and get someone to come get him. I bet the best place to look would be a Pokemon centre!" He said finally. "Let's go!" He started to bound down the road. He turned to find Pikachu still with Brock.

"Are you coming or what?" Meowth asked.

"CHUU Pika pika" (I'm NOT leaving him!) Pikachu said adamantly.

Meowth deciding not to argue headed off down the road, "I won't be long!" He called back. He was soon out of sight,

The little town of Greenwood was nestled in a valley, about half a days travel from Viridian City. It was a quiet little town, and everyone was indoors because of the intense rainstorm.

The Pokemon centre wasn't very big. Not as big as the one in the city anyway. It was a two story log cabin that was big enouph to accomodate up to 10 trainers on their journey's to the big cities. There was a section where Pokemon could rest and heal from their battles. The supervisor for the centre was a woman named Lucille Sparks. Her 14 year old daughter Caitlin helped her around the centre and aided in keeping things running smoothly.

That night, the place was quiet. Caitlin glanced at the clock. It was 8 pm. She was presently checking on all the Pokemon's energy levels from in their Pokeballs and typing the results onto a computer. Just a humdrum boring evening, she thought and sighed. Nothing exciting happens around here.

At that moment, there was a frantic banging on the door. Thunder rumbled ominously, and the wind and rain battered the windows. Caitlin glanced up, eyebrows raised. _Careful what you wish for..._

She started across the main area towards the door, as the banging continued. The only other people in the room were a couple of trainers playing cards, and a tall black haired man sitting by himself at a window.

Caitlin reached the door and opened it slowly. She peered out into the rain and saw no one. She shrugged and was just about to close the door when she felt something tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see an exhausted, soaked and muddy Meowth.

"Oh my!" Caitlin exclaimed. "You poor thing!" She bent down and picked up the Pokemon, bringing it in out of the rain.

After she cleaned and dried him off, the Meowth was practically purring in contentment. "Aaaah, that's much better...thanks!"

"Wha-? Did you just talk?" Caitlin burst out in shock. Before the Meowth could say anything else, Lucille came into the room. "Did that Pokemon just speak?" She asked in amazement. She had an armfull of clean linens and she placed them on the counter.

Meowth stood up. "Yeah, I can talk...I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" Lucille asked kindly. "Where's your trainer?"

Meowth thought to himself for a moment. He didn't want to spout off the whole story because then it would expose Team Rocket. "An...erm...aquaintance of mine fell off a rope bridge over a ravine and he's injured." He finally said. "He collapsed and needs help right away!"

"Good Lord!" Lucille said. Her expression saddened. "I would love to help, but our car broke down the other day. It's still in the shop. Perhaps we could get someone in the town to help."

"I'll help." Said a deep male voice. Lucille and Caitlin looked up to see the tall dark haired man. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I happened to hear your conversation. If you need the use of a vehicle, I'll help. No one should be out in that storm injured or not."

"Oh thank you!" Lucille said gratefully, relief on her face. "We really appreciate this Mr...uh-"

"Tajiri", said the man, smiling.

"OK, enough with the introductions, lets move it!" Meowth spoke up urgently. Tajiri looked at the Meowth in surprise, but didn't say anything. After a moment he headed towards the door. "We shouldn't delay, I'll get my car and drive it to the entrance." Then he was gone.

A few minutes later, Lucille had a bag full of blankets and a first-aid kit. She had her rain poncho on. Before going out the door, she hugged and kissed her daughter. "Caitlin, keep an eye on everything while I'm gone. I'm sure we won't be long."

"But I want to help too!" Caitlin said.

"You can help by getting the spare room ready upstairs." Lucille said. The two of them, lived in an apartment upstairs. It was off limits to trainers stopping by overnight.

Caitlin sighed and nodded. "OK", she said. "Don't be long, I'll worry."

Her mother smiled. "Don't worry. Everything wil be fine. We'll be back soon!" She said. Then she left, the Meowth following at her heels. Caitlin watched as she got in Tajiri's car which was a jeep of some kind, and they drove off, disappearing into the dreary night. Then after settling the curious trainers in the main room, she went upstairs to get the spare room ready.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Disclaimers and Author's Notes in first chapter :)**

**"BURIED FEELINGS" Part 5**  
written by: The Lilty Warrior

The rain was pounding down so hard that it was hard to see through the windshield, even when the wipers were going full speed. Tajiri drove down the road, following the Meowth's directions. Water sprayed everywhich way as they hit puddles in the road.

About 5 minutes later, Meowth pointed. "Over there!" He cried.

Just visible in the headlights, a young trainer was lying facedown on the side of the road with a Pikachu near his head. Tajiri braked to a stop, and then leaped out of the car with Lucille right behind, raincoats billowing in the wind.

The trainer turned out to be a dark haired boy about 13-15 years of age. The Pikachu was curled up on his head as if to shelter him from the rain. The both of them were drenched, and covered in mud. The Pikachu perked up and blinked in the bright light of the headlights.

"Pikachu! I found some help! How's Brock doing?" Meowth called out. Pikachu uncurled itself from around Brock's head and said something in a relieved tone.

Lucille bent down and wrapped a blanket around the shivering Pikachu. "Come now, I'll dry you off", she said soothingly. She took it into the car and Meowth got in too, out of the rain.

Tajiri took the trainer's bag off, and gently rolled him onto his back. The youth groaned and his eyes opened a crack, squinting in the light of the headlights.

"Rest easy son", said Tajiri. "We'll get you all fixed up." He quickly examined the young trainer, checking for broken bones. He had none, but had a badly sprained ankle and a minor head injury. He also had parallel gashes on each cheek. _That's the mark of a Meowth attack!_ Thought Tajiri. _That Meowth wasn't telling the whole truth._ Figuring he would worry about that later, Tajiri took a clean hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the mud and blood from the boy's face. A realization hit him.

"You're Flint Slate's eldest son, Brock, aren't you?" Tajiri asked, peering at him intently. "I thought you looked familiar. You two are spitting images of each other".

Brock gazed up at the strange man in a daze, wondering who he was and how he knew his father.

Tajiri, noticed the confused look and placed a hand on Brock's forehead. "Don't worry about it, just rest. Soon you'll be warm, dry and safe." Brock's eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep instantly.

Finished with drying off Pikachu, Lucille came and crouched at Tajiri's side. "How's the boy?" She asked. "Is it safe to move him?"

"Yes", Tajiri answered, nodding. "We should get him to the centre right away. If he doesn't get better by tommorow morning, I'll take him to the hospital in Viridian City."

Lucille got another blanket and Tajiri wrapped Brock up in it, picking him up in his arms. After settling him in the backseat, they raced back to the Pokemon centre.

...Night Passes...

The morning dawned bright and sunny. The vegetation was lush and green. Large puddles spotted the roads of Greenwood like small lakes, the only evidence that it was storm and chaos the night before. Caitlin was preoccupied with her chores, giving trainers back their healed Pokemon and wishing them a safe journey. As she was going about her duties, her mind kept on drifting to the night before.

Her mother and Tajiri had come in, drenched from the pouring rain. She had followed them upstairs holding a cute Pikachu that was with the trainer they found. They laid the trainer on the floor, and started to partially undress him and dry him off. Caitlin found out that the trainer was found a few miles up the road from the old rope bridge. He had walked all that way with a bad sprain, and a head injury! She remembered that Tajiri had said that the guy had passed out from exhaustion and not from his injuries. He also suspected that the Meowth wasn't being truthful. He had pointed out the slashes on the guys face. Caitlin shook her head to herself. It looked like he'd been through a lot. She had gone in her room to read, while Tajiri and her mom had carried the trainer into the bathroom to clean him up, and tend to his wounds.

_Who is he?_ Caitlin thought. _I wonder if he's nice?_ Caitlin shook her head again to get back in the present. She had been staring at the computer screen for the past few minutes. A young girl trainer around 10 with pigtailed hair was standing in front of the counter staring at Caitlin curiously.

"Oh, sorry. My mind was wandering", Caitlin said with an embarrassed smile.

"S'ok", the girl said. "How's my Rattatta and Caterpie?"

Caitlin grinned. "They're doing just fine. Is this your first journey?" She asked, handing the girl her Pokeballs.

"Yup!" The girl said proudly. "I just caught my Caterpie a few days ago!"

"Well good luck on your journey", Caitlin said, waving as the girl skipped out the door.

Lucille arrived from getting some supplies at the town store. She smiled at her daughter. "I'll take care of everything here. You can go check on our guest." She said.

Caitlin nodded and bounded up the steps. She never did get to have a good look at the trainer. She had stayed in her room while Tajiri and her mom took care of him. She went into the guestroom quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping trainer. The Meowth was nowhere to be seen and the Pikachu was curled up at the foot of the bed. Caitlin moved a chair to the side of the bed and sat, leaning forward, finally getting a good look at him.

She could see his features much better now that he had been cleaned off. He was distinctly Asian with short spiky black hair, and his skin was a natural shade of golden tan. She noticed that he ws wearing an old bathrobe that looked like it was Tajiri's.

Suddenly, the guy sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide. The sudden movement startled Caitlin and she fell back into her chair. She saw him wince in pain.

"Wha-? Where?" He asked breathlessly to himself. He quickly scanned the room. _Window, dresser, table, Pikachu, nice wallpaper, girl, lamp, clos...GIRL?_ The guy's head wipped around, causing him to wince again as he stared at her. She had shoulder-length wavy aubourn hair, and big fully lashed greenish grey eyes.

Caitlin stared back, blushing slightly under his scrutiny. She noticed that his eyes were a nice rich brown color. They were narrow and almond shaped. She decided to break the silence.

"Hi."

The trainer blinked out of his stupor and nodded. "Hi", he paused and gave a small smile. "I'm Brock."

"I'm Caitlin", She said smiling back.

"Caitlin..." Brock echoed softly. "Nice name".

"You have an interesting name yourself", Caitlin said, reaching for his ID card sitting on the bedside table. "What does the T stand for?"

"Oh, that's just my middle name...Takeshi", Brock said shrugging. He winced again.

Caitlin was just about to comment when her mother Lucille came into the room, followed by Tajiri.

"Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Lucilled asked Brock. She handed him a glass of water.

Brock took the glass, thanking her. "Well, I have a headache, my whole body aches, and my ankle's killing me", he said. Other than that I'm OK. It's not that bad." Then his eyes widened at a sudden thought, and his expression turned serious. "I need your help! My friends are in trouble!" He said in a rush.

"Take it easy, tell us what happened", Tajiri said gently.

Brock, with Pikachu's help, told all that they knew of the situation. It was difficult considering that Pikachu's point of view was from in a rubber sack, and Brock was unconscious throughout the whole ordeal. Brock did tell all what happened after he woke up though.

At the mention of Ash's name, something flickered in Tajiri's eyes, unnoticed by the others. When Brock and Pikachu finished, he stood up abruptly.

"We have to gather as much trainers that have rock Pokemon as we can. We can't waste another minute!" He rushed out of the room followed by Lucille. "I'm going to help him!" She called back to him. "We won't be long!"

"Wait!" Brock cried out. "I have rock Pokemon too! I want to help!" He started to get out of bed and was just about to stand when Caitlin stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"I don't think you'll be able to do anything with a sprained ankle like that", she said, gently pushing Brock back into bed. Brock said nothing. He looked at her hand on his chest and slowly moved his gaze up until he was looking into her eyes.

Caitlin realized that her hand was still on his chest and she quickly removed it, hoping that she wasn't blushing. She sat back. "Umm- want something to eat?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm too worried to eat", Brock said quietly. Pikachu who hadn't said anything, nodded.

The three sat in silence until just a short while later, Tajiri and Lucille came back. "We gathered around 5 trainers to help. Most left this morning, but others arrived. I have rock Pokemon that could help as well," Tajiri said. "We can use my car, and the nurse at the imfirmary offered to help with her car." He paused, than clasped Brock's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll get your friends out."

Brock nodded. "I can help, I also have rock Pokemon. I can't just sit here and do nothing!" He said. Tajiri thought for a few moments than wearily agreed to let Brock come.

After about 10 minutes, everyone was ready to go. They piled into the two cars, (the nurse's car turned out to be a van) and headed off down the road. No one noticed the Meowth stowing away on the van.

Meanwhile in the Mines...

James woke with a start. He noticed it was pitch black. _Where is the lantern?_ He thought frantically. "Turn on the light!" He exclaimed in a panic.

"James! Quit freaking out, it's all right." Jessie said, who was sitting next to him. James seemed to relax at the sound of her voice.

"I wanted to save the batteries, that thing has been on too long." Misty said from the opposite side of the cavern. She had put her clothes on over her bathing suit and had Ash's head resting in her lap. He was wrapped in Misty's sleeping bag and was comatose.

Misty could hear James scrabbling around and then she heard a crunch "Don't tell me that was my lantern", she said witheringly.

"Oops!"

"James! You klutz!" Jessie hollered.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea", Misty said, groping around for Ash's Pokeball belt. She picked a Pokeball, hoping it was the right one, and she tossed it into the center of the cavern. There was a flash.

"Char! Charmander!" The little fire lizard Pokemon looked around with wide blue eyes. The flame on the end of its tail was bright enough to illuminate the small cavern.

James seemed to relax. Jessie said nothing and just scowled at the wall. Charmander saw Ash and toddled over, its face full of concern. "Charman char ar?"

"Ash is sick." Misty said sadly. "We're trapped in here." She tried not to sound too scared. Charmander sat next to Ash, and rested its head on his arm. "Derrr", it murmured.

There was the sound of tumbling rocks, and the small group jerked in startlement.

"Diglett dig!"

"Trio Trio Trio!"

It was a Diglett and a Dugtrio sticking there small brown heads through the dirt. They peered at the group and spotted Charmander. They then proceeded to engage in an animated conversation with the fire Pokemon in rapid pokespeak.

Jessie, James and Misty watched them for a few moments, than looked at each other cluelessly. "I wish Meowth was here to translate", Jessie commented.

The Diglett and the Dugtrio left, and Charmander started talking to Misty, waving its little arms in excitement. Misty shook her head. "I don't understand", she said shrugging helplessly.

Charmander thought for a moment. It pointed to the holes where the rock pokemon were, then it pointed to the ceiling and the freedom beyond. Misty's heart fluttered as her hopes rose. "You mean, there's someone here to rescue us?" She asked, voice trembling in excitement.

"Char!" Charmander said, nodding happily.

The small group cheered. Soon this was all going to be over!

...Aboveground...

"Diglett!"

"Dugtrio!"

This got Pikachu all excited. It started cheering and Brock figured it meant good news. "Tajiri, I think your Pokemon found them!" He said with a wide grin. He was sitting off to the side while the others in the rescue party released their rock Pokemon and got shovels. Brock released Geodude and Onix, telling them to listen to Tajiri. Tajiri nodded, getting down to business.

"Lets get digging!"

...Belowground...

Misty was wondering what was taking so long, when part of the ceiling started to collapse.

"AAAAGH!" James yelped, terrified. He cowered against the cold stone wall. Jessie tried to keep him still by holding him firmly against the wall.

Misty looked at Charmander. "Better get in your pokeball, where it's safe", she said, holding it out. Charmander disappeared in a red flash, and Misty put the Pokeball back on Ash's belt. In the darkness, she heard James struggle and cry out. Then she heard Jessie's voice.

"Will you mmph! Calm down?" She said, struggling to keep him still. James responded by mumbling incoherently. Jessie decided to do something totally unexpected and leaned forward...

All Misty could hear was James losing it, and Jessie trying to calm him down. Then she had sighed in frustration while James babbled on.

"We're gonna die! We're not gonna make it! We're not gonna mmmmff mmmmm"

Then silence. Misty blinked. Okaaaay... She tried not to think about what was going on.

The ceiling crumbled even more, and light spilled into the small cavern. Jessie moved away from the unmoving James and looked towards the light. Misty looked up through the hole as a familiar face looked in.

"Pikachu, Pichupi!"

"Pikachu!" Misty cried joyfully. "I'm so glad to see you!" She wiped tears of relief from her face. Then she saw other rock Pokemon gather around the hole, and then two human faces looked in.

"Is everyone all right?" Called the woman.

"Yes! Except for Ash!" Misty replied. She looked down at his pale bruised face in her lap.

"We'll get him out first OK? Everything will be all right." The man said gently. Misty looked up into his face. She didn't know him, but he looked familiar somehow...

Misty unwrapped Ash from the towel and the man reached his arms down through the hole. With Jessie's help, they lifted Ash and the man grabbed him from under the arms and hoisted him up. The woman wrapped him in another blanket and moved out of sight.

Soon Misty, Jessie and James, were stumbling out into the bright sunshine. Jessie and James moved off to the side with their stuff when suddenly Meowth bounded to them from out of nowhere. They talked quietly among themselves.

This went on unnoticed while Misty was reunited with Brock. She ran up to where he was sitting and they hugged enthusiastically. Misty pulled back and gaped at his face. "What happened to you? You look like you've been through a lot!" She asked.

"Long story...tell you later", Brock said with a grin.

Misty figured that she looked like she'd been through a lot too. All she cared about was getting Ash better. Brock glanced at Team Rocket and noticed Jessie sneeking looks at James often, while James had this dopey grin on his face. "What's with those two?" He asked.

"Don't ask..." Misty replied. "You don't wanna know."

Brocks eyes widened and he laughed. "Hey, maybe they'll be too busy with each other to bother us anymore!" He said.

"Brock!" Misty said, giving him a friendly wack on the arm.

"Lets get going everyone!" Called out the man who had introduced himself as Tajiri. The rescue party, including Brock, gathered up their Pokemon and collected the shovels. Then the whole group started to hike back through the woods. Brock was leaning on a stick he had found. Misty walked with him, filling him in on what happened. The group made it to the road and piled in the cars. Then they sped back to Greenwood.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6 CONCLUSION

**Disclaimers and Author's Notes are featured in the first chapter :)**

**"Buried Feelings" part 6 - CONCLUSION**  
written by: The Lilty Warrior

Misty woke up with a start and looked around at her surroundings. _Where am I?_ She thought. Then the memories from the past couple of days came back to her. She was in the small infirmary in Greenwood. She was in a bed in a sunny cheerful room. The window was open, and a nice breeze was coming in. She looked to the other side of the room and saw Brock sleeping soundly in another bed. Pikachu was sleeping at the foot of her bed.

_Ash!_

Misty quickly got out of bed and silently walked down the deserted hallway. She was wearing clean clothes that she had changed into the night before. She saw the closed door to the room that Team Rocket were sleeping in. As soon as they had arrived, Team Rocket kept mostly to themselves. She had only seen them in the cafeteria when they had eaten supper.

Misty brought her mind to the present. She walked past the foyer and up to the double doors they had took Ash through. She hesitated for a brief second, than pushed her way through. She found herself in another small hallway. She peeked into the first room on her right and saw Ash sleeping in a bed. The nurses had put him in his PJ's, and there was an IV in his arm. Misty tip-toed in and saw Tajiri sleeping in a chair in the corner.

Suddenly, Tajiri stirred awake and looked at Misty. "Uh...Good morning", Misty said quietly so as to not wake Ash.

"Morning", he whispered, standing into a stretch. He looked at Ash, his face unreadable.

"Were you with him all night?" Misty asked. Tajiri nodded tiredly. Misty could tell that he didn't get a lot of sleep. She couldn't help but notice that there was something familiar about his face, his mannerisms, and the way he walked. _Who is this guy?_ She wondered.

"How about I get us something to eat?" Tajiri asked.

Misty smiled. "Sure".

Tajiri walked out and closed the door behind him.

Misty then turned her attention to Ash, who still slept soundly. He looked much better. His fever had broken and his color was back. She sat on the side of his bed and reached for his hand. Misty held it against her cheek, and her eyes filled with tears of relief. She had been so worried. It had seemed like he wasn't going to make it.

Misty was so immersed in her thoughts, that she almost didn't notice Ash's hand move slightly against her cheek. Her head jerked up, and she saw Ash looking up at her with a concerned expression. "What's wrong Misty?" He asked softly. "I'm feeling better."

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed happily. Impulsively she bent down and hugged her friend. She was rewarded with the sound of Ash lauphing softly as he hugged her back. Misty sat back and Ash sat up. He looked around at his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked.

"In Greenwood. It's near Viridian City", Misty answered. "We're in the infirmary". Ash nodded. Misty then proceeded to tell him what had been going on and about Brock's adventures. Ash was filled with joy to find out that Pikachu was all right.

"Where's Pikachu?", he asked, expecting the little Pokemon to pounce on him any second.

Misty giggled. "Pikachu's sleeping", she said. "It'll be happy to know you're all right. We were so worried..." Her voice faltered into silence, her intense emotions taking her voice away.

Ash sidled closer to her and took her hand in his. "Hey, I'm all right now. You don't need to be worried." He said gently.

Misty nodded. "You're right...it's just that you don't know how happy I am to see you're all better." She said softly. Ash's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her face. Her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. In that moment, as Ash looked into her eyes, he saw just how much she cared for him. An indescribable feeling of joy filled him at this realization.

"Misty", he started shyly. "I remember a little of when we were in the cave. You kept me warm, comforted me", Ash blushed, "gave me water." His eyes lowered and he had a small smile on his lips.

Misty blushed. _He remembers that? Oh God!_ She thought, horrified.

Ash raised his eyes and gazed at Misty with a look that she would never forget. "I want to thank you Misty." He said seriously. "I wouldn't have been able to get through the last few days without you." Ash swallowed nervously and put his hands on her shoulders. Misty could feel them trembling. Misty didn't want this moment to end. She felt like she was in a dream with everything going in slow motion. Ash's deep brown eyes were glued to hers as he leaned closer. When they were almost nose to nose, his eyes practically glowed with love and gratitude. As their eyes drifted shut, Ash whispered something that caused the unshed tears to fall down Misty's cheeks.

"Thank you."

Then misty felt Ash kiss her softly on the lips. Shyly at first, then more tenderly and a little longer. Misty kissed him back. She could taste the salt from her tears mixed with his own.

The two of them pulled away and sat back, giddy and light-headed. They sat looking at each other for a few moments, blushing and smiling. Misty sniffled while Ash wiped the tears off of his face. Then he grabbed a box of kleenex and held it out to her. Then they both burst out laughing.

In another part of the infirmary...

"Pipichu! Pika Pika!...Piiiiikaaaaaa-"

Brock slowly opened his eyes groggily to find Pikachu ready to give him a wake up shock.

"Woah! Hold your fire! I'm up, I'm up!" Brock said hurriedly. He sat up, and watched as Pikachu powered down; the sparks swirling around it's body absorbing harmlessly back into it's cheek pouches. Brock silently thanked Ash for training Pikachu so well.

"Good morning, what's the hurry?" he asked the agitated Pokemon. Pikachu started motioning for Brock to follow it. Brock got out of bed and limped out into the hallway after Pikachu. Pikachu pointed at the door to the room that Team Rocket were sleeping in. Brock noticed that the door was slightly ajar and he peeked inside.

The room was empty.

He went into the room and saw that Jessie and James' stuff was gone too. "Gee, I guess the truce is off", Brock said, stating the obvious.

"Pipichu! Pikapika Pipi!" Pikachu said, jumping on top of a table. Brock went over to the table and picked up the two Pokeballs that were on the table. "Hey! These are mine!" Brock exclaimed. "They were with my...Pokemon!" He staggered out of the room and into his room. He quickly examined his Pokeballs and saw all of his Pokemon were present and unharmed. Jessie and James had just taken back their own Pokemon and left his spare Pokeballs.

"They didn't take my Pokemon! I guess this is their way of saying thank you", Brock said to Pikachu, then he smiled. "Lets go get some breakfast and see Ash. I bet Misty's with him all ready!"

Ash and Misty were chatting when Brock limped into the room, followed by Tajiri. Tajiri had gotten everyone some breakfast from the cafeteria. Suddenly a yellow blur streaked into the room and leaped into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out happily. He hugged the Pokemon and scratched it's ears affectionately.

As Brock watched the happy scene, he couldn't help but notice the way Misty looked at Ash. Ash glanced back at her and they shared a dreamy smile. _Well!_ Brock thought. _They finally talked to each other about their feelings!_ He chuckled to himself. _Maybe they'll stop fighting about that bike!_

"Jeez Brock! You really look beat up!" Ash exclaimed, looking at Brock in amazement. "Misty told me what happened."

Misty nodded. "Thanks Brock, you went through a lot to get help for us."

Brock smiled and shrugged. "Aww Jeez! Its no big deal, it's what friends are for right?"

The group sat and ate breakfast. They were just finishing when Lucille and Caitlin poked their heads into the room. Brock's face lit up when he saw Caitlin. "Hi Caitlin!" he said cheerfully.

Ash and Misty shared a knowing look. Here he goes again!

While Brock and Caitlin engaged into an animated conversation, Lucille went to Ash's bedside. "I'm so glad you're better", she said with a smile. "For a while you didn't look to good!"

"Thank you Mrs. uh..." Ash started.

"The last name is Sparks but you can call me Lucille," The friendly woman said. "Caitlin and I were just dropping in to see how everyone was doing before heading to Viridian. We got our car back from the shop this morning and I need to get some supplies for the centre."

"We're going to see how my Pokemon is doing at the new resort", Caitlin said.

"Pokemon? You have Pokemon?" Brock asked, surprised. "You did'nt tell me you had Pokemon!"

Caitlin grinned and winked. "You never asked!"

"What's this Pokemon resort you're talking about?" Ash asked. "I've never heard about one around here."

"It's new", answered Caitlin. "It just opened a few months ago. It's just outside of Viridian City." She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh! We gotta get going Mom! We're gonna be late!"

"I guess I'll be seeing you later!" Lucille said with a wave. Caitlin and her Mom left.

"Gee, I never got a chance to ask what kind of Pokemon she had." Brock said with a sigh. "I'll find out when she gets back."

About two minutes after Lucille and Caitlin had left, a nurse came into the room. "Oh good, you're awake Ash, you look much better than last night." she said cheerfully. "After examining you, we discovered that you were just suffering from a nasty virus. The solution we put in your IV seems to be doing the trick". She examined Ash's IV and made sure everything was working properly.

Ash nodded and smiled. "I feel much better", he said. "I still feel tired though."

"The virus took a lot out of you. It'll be a little while before you get your strength back. I'd take it easy for a couple of weeks." said the nurse.

After she was done checking things out, the nurse headed for the door. She paused before walking out. "Oh, by the way Ash, we contacted your Mother to tell what happened, and she's on her way from Pallet Town. She should be here any minute now."

"Mom is coming here?"

Ash almost jumped out of bed in his excitement, his tiredness momentarily forgotten.

"Yes she is. We decided to contact her after you arrived." The nurse said. Another nurse came to the door and whispered something. "In fact, she just arrived", said the first nurse with a smile. She moved aside and left as an auburn haired woman came into the room.

She ran over to Ash and hugged him fiercely. "Oh Ash! I was so worried about you when I found out what happened!"

"Awww...Mom!" Ash said, hugging his Mother back.

When Ash broke out of the hug, Misty grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "We'll be in the cafeteria OK?" She said. Brock greeted Mrs. Ketchum politely and they walked out of the room followed by Pikachu. Misty vaguely wondered why Tajiri didn't leave too. She glanced at him on her way out and saw that he was backed up against the wall behind Mrs.  
Ketchum with a strange look on his face. She figured it wasn't her business, and left, not giving it another thought.

"Ash, I'm so happy that you're all right! I've missed you so much." Mrs. Ketchum said with great relief.

Ash smiled. "I missed you too Mom."

"When I heard about your accident, I was scared I was going to lose you like your Father when he died in that horrible accident..." Mrs. Ketchum wiped her eyes.

"Mom", Ash said, "It's OK. I'm all right." He glanced up, suddenly aware of a tall dark figure behind his Mother.

"Delia?"

At the sound of that voice, Mrs. Ketchum's eyes widened, and she paled.

"Mom?" Ash asked, distressed at seeing his Mother so disturbed.

Mrs. Ketchum slowly stood up and turned around. When she saw Tajiri she uttered a small cry of shock and sank shakily to the bed. "Satoshi?" She murmured, tears filling her eyes.

Ash watched in confusion as "Tajiri" now called "Satoshi" pulled up a chair in front of his Mother. Satoshi's eyes filled up with tears as he reached for Mrs. Ketchum's shaking hands.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Delia," Satoshi said, his voice full of emotion.

At his touch, Mrs. Ketchum burst into tears.

Ash stared in silent shock as Satoshi embraced his sobbing Mother. "I thought you were dead!" She cried over and over. It took a few moments, then it finally clicked in. Satoshi was his Father's name.

"Dad?" Ash whispered.

Satoshi raised his head and looked at him. "My son...please forgive me." He murmured, raising a hand to touch Ash's face. Ash backed away out of reach, and shook his head in disbelief. "This isn't right", he said softly. "My Father would have come back a long time ago if he was alive. _He wouldn't have hid from his family!_"

This last phrase was said at a yell, and before anyone could move to stop him, Ash grabbed his IV pole and half ran half stumbled out of the room.

"Ash!" His mother cried, standing to go after him.

"No, I should talk to him." Satoshi said. He left, leaving a worried Mrs. Ketchum in the room.

_This can't be happening!_ Ash thought as he rushed barefoot down the deserted hallway, dragging his IV pole along with him. A mixture of feelings roiled within him. Anger, sadness, confusion, and relief. He was starting to tire and he went outside on a verandah and sat on a bench in the warm sunlight. Ash sat, lost in his thoughts, not noticing his Father's presence as the man sat down with him. No one said anything for a few minutes. Finally Satoshi broke the silence.

"I understand why you're mad at me", he said quietly. "I would've come home if I could."

Ash glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"After the avalanche, all I remember is waking up in a strange hospital surrounded with people I didn't know. At first I was disoriented and didn't know what happened or who I was. By the time I remembered everything, I found out I had been in a coma for five years. I wasn't expected to live. No one contacted you or your Mother because they didn't know who I was. I was a typical 'John Doe'. At that time I wanted so much to go back but...I was afraid. Afraid what your reactions would be to my miraculous return. Would you welcome me with open arms or would you reject me with anger and unforgiveness. You and your Mother had accepted my 'death' and moved on with your lives. I didn't want to ruin your lives by coming back."

Satoshi fell silent.

Ash looked at him with a mixture of anger and sadness. "I grew up without a Father, and you've been alive all this time." He murmured. "I understand now that you've explained it to me, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm angry. All my life, I think you're dead, then all of a sudden you appear out of nowhere?" Ash wiped angry tears from his face.

"I wish I could make you understand how proud I am of you, and how much I care for you", Satoshi said quietly. "I secretly followed you on your Pokemon journey. I celebrated and rejoiced in your victories, and I felt your defeats, wanting so much to be there for you." He paused for a moment. "I guess I was angry at myself for not being a good Father. In a way I was too ashamed to return, knowing that I didn't come back because I was afraid." He looked at Ash, who was looking at him, his face wet with tears. "I know I wasn't there for you, but I'm here for you now, and I'll never leave you and your Mother again. It will take a while, and it won't be easy, but I ask your forgiveness. I want so much to be in your life again son. I love you so much." Satoshi looked at his son, unable to say more.

Ash was crying now, and he didn't move away when Satoshi wrapped his arms around him.

"Dad!" Ash sobbed as he threw his arms around his Father. The two of them held each other and cried for a long time. Then Delia, who had been watching un-noticed from the door, came over and joined them.

For what seemed like forever, they held each other, beginning the healing process that would make them a family once more.

Later, everyone including Pikachu, had gathered in Ash's room. Ash had fallen asleep, exhausted from the emotional reunion. His Mother and Father sat on either side of his bed. Mrs. Ketchum quietly filled Misty and Brock in on the situation. Misty wiped happy tears from her eyes. "This is so wonderful!" She said softly. Pikachu jumped onto Mr. Ketchum's lap. "Pikachu, Pikapichu!"

Satoshi smiled. "Nice to meet you too little friend." Pikachu curled up in his lap and made a sound of contentment as Satoshi scratched its ears.

Brock watched over the scene. "I just love happy endings!"

**THE END!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review D Will we ever meet Caitlin's Pokemon? Will we get to see this new Resort near Viridian City? Will Brock ever get a real date? Tune in next time! (grin) I have had a long time plot idea for a second part to this Trilogy so keep checking in! )**


End file.
